Kisa's Makeover
by dizzles
Summary: You know that MIne has that obssession with dressing up cute girls? Well, what would happen if Kisa happened to one day visit Grandpa Ayame's shop..... VERY CUTE KISA FLUFF TYPE STORY
1. Chapter 1

OK, hi….this is my first fanfic SO BE NICE!! As all my stories, is dedicated to my anime-obsessed friends. I accept all forms of reviews….even if you just want to say how awful it is! ENJOY!!!

"**Kisa, Mine. Mine, Kisa."**

The sky was a truly heavenly shade of blue. There was a slight breeze rustling the leaves, and it was just such a lovely day. Not a single cloud was visible in the gorgeous, deep bl–

"Will you two come on already!" Hiro shouted from the end of the street.

Tohru and Kisa jerked round to look at him. Both girls had been admiring the weather.

"Sorry, Hiro," Tohru apologised, beaming at him innocently. "It's just such a lovely day"

"Yeah well, if Kisa wants to see that idiot's shop, we'd better get a move on," the blonde boy retorted, scowling.

"Tohru!" Mine exclaimed, as the trio stepped into Ayame's dress shop. She hung up the last of the dresses she was holding and hurried over.

"Hello, Mine," Tohru said, bowing. "I love your outfit today!"

Like all of Mine's outfits, it was very cute. She was wearing a yellow school-style shirt, with red bands around the sleeves and neckline. With it, she wore a red plaid skirt and white knee high socks. And matching shoes. Of course.

"And who are these two cuties!?" she cooed, swooping down on Kisa and Hiro.

_Damn it, _Hiro thought_, she's worse than the longhaired freak…_

A shy smile crept onto Kisa's face. "I'm Kisa Sohma," she muttered softly, a tiny hand creeping up to fiddle with her gold-brown hair.

Mine's eyes lit up (something like this .).

"Oh my goodness! You are so adorable!!!" she squealed, pulling Kisa into a tight hug. Hiro sweat dropped in the background.

"Hey," he snapped. "Where's that freak, Ayame? I'm Hiro Sohma if you're interested. Don't hug me." He added the last bit with a scowl. He was NOT going to transform in front of this nutcase.

Mine, having recovered from Kisa's kawaiiness momentarily, slid her glasses up her nose. "Well aren't you the little charmer? Ayame's gone out to buy materials, though he should be back quite soon. Till then…" She glanced conspiringly at Kisa. "How would you like to try on some of our dresses?"

"Ummmmm."

Tohru smiled. "Go on, Kisa. It'll be fun."

The middle school girl smiled, and answered a little uncertainly.

"Great!" Mine squealed, bundling her through the curtains leading to the back of the shop, leaving a beaming Tohru and a horrified Hiro behind.


	2. A Sailor's Life for Kisa

WOW I love all of my reviewers its official!!!! And cos she complained, I dedicate this to Eve and Franki, who are my anime-obsessed friends who now wish to be named! w00t! enjoy! AND LOTS OF LOVELY REVIEWS WILL DEFINATLY MAKE ME UPDATE QUICKER!!

A Sailor's Life for Kisa 

"Awwww Kisa!!!" Tohru squealed with delight as the 12 year old stepped shyly from behind the curtains. Mine appeared behind her, glowing with pride. Hiro's face was a picture. He was screwing his eyes to find some way to make him like Kisa's outfit, whilst biting back a dozen bitter remarks and fighting the urge to cough uncontrollably. _Who says men can't multi-task?_ he thought savagely.

Kisa did look adorable. Mine had found the most amazing little sailor suit for her to try on.

The short-sleeved blouse was white. The scarf (like the school uniform ones) tied over her shoulders was white, with a double blue line around the edge. It was secured with an oversized, pale blue bow. The skirt was the same pastel shade as the ribbon, with a white, wavy line running around the hem. She wore dark blue flip-flops, with spotless white, mid calf socks. To complete the picture, a mini sailor's hat (like Popeye's but cuter) was perched on her amber hair. It was white, with a blue ribbon round the upper rim, and an anchor embroidered on it.

Suddenly, inspiration struck Mine. She seized Kisa's arm and dragged her through the curtains, exclaiming, "I have the most wonderful idea!!"

Tohru gave Kisa a reassuring smile as she disappeared back into the depths of Ayame's shop.

Well that's it till next time folks! Any costume suggestions will be considered and probably included! And remember REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!


	3. Purrrrfect

kk….new chapter! More kawaii costumes for Kisa!! Thanks to all reviewers! Anyway…ON WITH THE SHOW!!

Once again, Kisa stepped shyly from behind the curtains. Tohru smiled, a little uneasily. The outfit was absolutely adorable, but it struck a little close to home. After all, Tohru had never figured out if Mine knew about the Zodiac or not…..

Kisa wore white satin pumps, trimmed with white fur, and thigh-high white socks, finished with pink bows. They were so long they left only a narrow strip of skin between her white shorts. These shorts had a fluffy, white tail sewn onto the back, which curled around Kisa's waist. She wore a pink t-shirt and a white, fluffy shrug (A/N: don't get me wrong…normally I hate shrugs). Of course, the outfit was perfectly complemented by a pair of white, fluffy cat ears o perched on Kisa's gold-brown hair.

Hiro just stared. Kisa looked…urghhhhhhhhh. His head sank onto his shoulders. Forcing him to see Kisa in all these ridiculous outfits….it was torture.

Mine looked upon her subject critically.

"Tiger print would probably have worked better, but needs must I suppose…" she muttered, thoughtfully. "But the theme fits…"

She turned to Tohru. "It's cute, isn't it? One of Aya's finest…but I think…" Her eyes sparkled as she pushed her glasses up her nose with the point of her index finger. "I think I can go one better."

With this, she seized Kisa by the wrist and delved back behind the curtain. Hiro groaned. How many more outfits were there in this shop!?


End file.
